


Mornings Like These

by BennyBatch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FFF, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, POV Tony Stark, Soft Loki, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, frostiron bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyBatch/pseuds/BennyBatch
Summary: Tony Stark never thought he would be so lucky, but here he is--happy, and the man sleeping to his right is the one to thank for it.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 144





	Mornings Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Fills for--
> 
> Tony Stark Bingo (card no. 3021): "I love you 3000" (A5)  
> FrostIron Bingo: Introspective

Tony never imagined he would be in a place like this.

The media always assured him that he would never settle down, that he’d been a bachelor too long. Unlovable, they called him. The only thing someone would love him for was his money, and even that would not be enough in the long run, not with such an abrasive personality.

Fury thought much the same.

_Iron Man, yes. Tony Stark not recommended._

But, in the end, they were wrong.

He is happy, completely and utterly content, and the reason for it sniffles to his right.

Turning his head, he finds Loki shifting onto his stomach in his sleep, cheek nuzzling into the pillow as the morning light steals over his jaw. Jarvis darkens the windows unprompted, and he grins at the pleased hum Loki makes in return.

He lifts a hand to stroke a curl back from Loki’s face, tucking it behind a perfect ear. Unable to help himself, he strokes his thumb over the shell of Loki’s ear, sighing at its velvet softness. “How did I get so lucky?” he muses, voice hushed, an early morning secret.

“Luck had nothing to do with it,” replies a muffled voice.

Tony snorts, his gaze lifting to meet Loki’s cracked green eye. “What was it, then,” he starts, sliding his fingers along Loki’s jaw, “if not luck?”

Loki’s eye drifts closed again, though he smirks as he says, “I believe it was mutual stupidity.”

Tony chokes on a bark of laughter.

Loki appears quite pleased with himself when Tony has to cough into the crook of his elbow to regain his breath, and by the time Tony shifts to lean over him, Loki’s expression is lax once more. His chest rises and falls, steady as soft puffs of air slip through parted lips to slide against silk.

Tony doesn’t know how he does it—how Loki can go from awake one moment, even joking with him, to asleep the next before he even has a chance to snark back. It almost makes him believe he imagines it most days, but that’s just how he is.

Like everything else about him, Loki is a whirlwind.

He huffs, equal parts amused and fond, before teasing a finger down the length of Loki’s spine and dragging the sheets down until they pool over the curve of his ass. Then all he sees is miles of shivering porcelain skin.

There are a few marks scattered here and there from the night before—scratches and bites, even a fading handprint. He thumbs over each of them, none getting more attention than the other. Loki’s skin is warm beneath his hands and soon he is working his way up Loki’s spine, massaging and caressing to a symphony of soft sighs and hums until he reaches the nape of Loki’s neck. He wraps his fingers around him, squeezing. Goosebumps erupt over Loki’s arms, the hair standing on end, and Tony grins as Loki’s toes curl somewhere behind him, only then does he work his way back down. His hands are flush to Loki’s back, splaying over his waist and hips as he pushes the sheet lower, lower, until he can knead the supple mounds of his ass. He relishes the hushed moans he gets in return.

Leaning forward, he presses a kiss between Loki’s shoulder blades, his touch becoming more insistent and soon enough he has Loki rolling his hips in time with his squeezing, though he pauses when Loki twists.

He helps Loki roll onto his back before slotting himself between those long legs once more, mirroring the night before as he stares into half-lidded green eyes. Their chests brush with each breath, and when he finally lifts his hand to cup Loki’s blushing cheek, Loki turns his head to kiss his palm.

 _Gods_ , Tony’s heart melts, _he is so soft like this_.

He again wonders how he got so lucky as he bends to kiss over perfect collarbones and Loki tips his head back as he licks and nips up the pale column of his throat, each action causing a delicious stutter in Loki’s breath. He presses closer and Loki gasps, back arching as their cocks graze. Tony shudders and buries his nose in the crook of Loki’s neck.

“This alright?” he asks, voice tight with burgeoning want.

In answer, Loki wraps his arms around his shoulders. His legs hook around his hips to draw him closer, and Tony moans as Loki’s cock jerks against his stomach—then Loki is canting his hips, mouth open as he pants, and Tony has to grip the base of his cock to keep from ending their morning fun too soon.

“You’re so beautiful, Loki,” he groans. “God”—he presses Loki into the mattress—“I can’t believe you’re mine. So perfect…I love your hands,” he murmurs, reverent, and grins when Loki clenches them. When he glances up, he finds a soft blush coloring his lover’s cheeks.

“I do,” he continues. He trails his fingers over the length of Loki’s arm until he smooths them over his fist. “I love to watch your magic pool into your palms and dance between your fingers.” As he speaks, he parses apart Loki’s fingers so he can join them together. “Though I love them best when they’re like this. Twined with mine.” He lifts them to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of Loki’s hand, meeting his gaze as he does the same to each finger and then repeats the act on his other hand. By the time he’s through, Loki could be mistaken for a giant of Muspelheim.

Tony chuckles as he leans in to press a kiss to the tip of Loki’s blushing nose. Then, shifting, he gathers Loki’s wrists into one hand, pressing them into the mattress above his head as his other hand ghosts its way down Loki’s sternum, over his trembling stomach and past his navel, lower and lower, gripping, pressing deep—

Green eyes widen and Tony hums as Loki arches for him, reveling in the way Loki writhes on his fingers, breathy moans slipping from his plush lips.

He crooks them, massaging, teasing, analyzing Loki’s every response. A brush of his rough thumb over the base of his cock causes Loki’s eyes to squeeze shut, and spreading the fingers pressing inside of him has them shooting open again, his back bowing off the mattress as his body searches for more.

Tony can’t get enough, but his patience is wearing thin.

He removes his fingers, much to Loki’s chagrin, though his petulant whine soon devolves into eager moans when Tony replaces his fingers with his cock.

His movements are languid and unhurried; the opposite of the night before. He rolls into the open body beneath him, swallowing Loki’s answering gasps and moans as his free hand moves to stroke Loki’s length before pulling back just enough to drink in the sight of Loki sprawled out before him. Dark tresses cascade around him, pink dusts his cheeks, and his lips are the most delicious shade of red.

“Perfect,” he breathes.

The truth of that single word shocks the air from his lungs.

It beckons tears to the corners of his eyes as he stares down in wide-eyed realization at the man who surpasses even his wildest imaginations, then, surging forward, he claims those lips once more, insistent yet soft as their bodies move as one. And amidst puffs of air, murmured pleas, and the soft rustling of sheets, he makes sure Loki is the first to find release. He wants to watch Loki fall. Perhaps it’s selfish to deprive Loki of the same privilege, the mage’s eyes squeezed shut in bliss as Tony follows soon after, but it is a moment of selfishness he can let slide as they collapse together, panting up at the ceiling.

Resting his hands over his stomach, Tony turns his head to smile at Loki only to find that his eyes are closed, his breathing even. Tony’s lip quirks as he waits.

Before long, Loki peeps at him with one green eye, smirking, “Thought I might have fooled you.”

“Not this time, Bambi.”

A slow grin spreads across Loki’s face as the telltale tingling of magic races over Tony’s skin, clearing their mess away for Tony to roll and press himself into Loki’s side. They bask in sated silence a while. Jarvis gradually letting in the morning light to brighten the room. Loki stretches, yawning, and Tony whispers against his shoulder, “I love you so much, Loki.”

“How much?” comes the soft reply.

And, with a smile— “3000.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at something a little NSFW, I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
